Neon Genesis Alternate Perspective
by Lynx5
Summary: This story is set in the alternate universe seen in episode 26 of Neon Genesis Evangelion, where the angels do not exist, Shinji is more of a boy, Asuka is his childhood friend, Misato is a teacher, Yui is alive...please read and review! First chapter up!


Chapter One : Morning Festivities  
  
"Hey idiot!"  
  
Angrily, red-haired Asuka Langely Soryu stood over Shinji Ikari, who awoke and winced from Asuka's yells. He muffled her voice by holding a pillow to the side of his head, covered in brown hair.  
  
"Get up, you idiot! We're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Five minutes…" Shinji replied dozily. He clutched the pillow tighter.   
  
"Get up!"  
  
"Fine…." He sat up wearily.   
  
"Hey! You should be glad your childhood friend has come to pick you up for school! Now hurry up!" Asuka grabbed the thin sheet the covered Shinji from the waist down, only to be startled by the "thermal expansion" in his pants.  
  
"Eww! Not that up!" Asuka screamed, criticizing him for having nasty perversions so early in the morning.  
  
"I can't help it…I gotta go wiz or something…" He arose, scratching his head, dodging Asuka's briefcase just barely and walked into his bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Gendo Ikari sipped his coffee in one hand and held the newspaper in the other. He had just finished breakfast, and his wife, Yui, was washing the dishes. Their early morning discussions were cut when high-pitched screams emanated from his son's room.  
  
"Oh, is that Asuka? She's so nice; picking up Shinji in the morning for school and making sure that he won't be late," Yui smiled.   
  
"Reminds me of you and us."  
  
"The only person you remind me of is Shinji," she giggled. "Are you prepared for the meeting with Professor Fuyutski?"   
  
"What does that matter? Even if we're late, you'll still be the old man's favorite," Gendo took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Oh you," she chuckled at the thought. The door of Shinji's room opened.  
  
"Hurry up!" Asuka's voice carried to the kitchen.  
  
"You're such a pain in the ass…is this what happens when you have your period?"  
  
"What?!" Asuka smacked Shinji across the face, leaving his cheek red and swollen.  
  
As Mrs. Ikari looked into the hallway, Asuka instantly adopted a benevolent demeanor. "We're leaving now, Mrs. Ikari!" She put on her shoes hastily, and Shinji followed.   
  
"Bye, Mom! See you later!" He stepped out the door to hear his mom call, "Bye sweetie! Have a good day."  
  
***  
  
Shinji and Asuka ran down the sidewalk, breathing heavily, but still conversing.  
  
"Isn't there a new student coming in today?" Shinji asked Asuka.  
  
"Yeah! Since this town is the new capital, people are moving in all the time!"  
  
"Woohoo! I hope this new girl has a great bu—"  
  
Shinji was cut off as his head collided into the head of another.   
  
He sat on the ground, groaning and rubbing the aching spot just above his forehead. In front of him was a red-eyed, blue-haired girl. He took a quick glimpse of her panties, before she picked up her toast, put it in her mouth, then stood up and ran in the direction of his school.  
  
"Sorry kid! It's my first day of school! I can't be late!" she yelled, and ran even faster until she was out of view. Shinji stood up, and looked behind him. Asuka was shaking her head.  
  
"Let's go…"  
  
***  
  
Shinji and Asuka stumbled into the classroom, and wandered over to their group of friends. Shinji immediately told his friends Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzuhara about the girl (and the panties) he saw that morning.  
  
"Whoa! So you saw her panties?" Touji questioned.  
  
"Well…it only a little glimpse." Shinji held up his hand and brought his index finger and thumb together.   
  
"Aww! Unfair! How does Ikari get all the luck? Argh!" Touji's was pulled off of the desk where he was seated by the class rep, a pretty girl by the name of Hikari Horaki. Though she did have a slight affection for Touji, Hikari tugged Touji's ear with no remorse.  
  
"What are you doing?" Touji yelped as Hikari pulled his ear harder.  
  
"Stop slacking off, Suzuhara! Get to work! Clear the blackboard, arrange the chalk, clean those erasers!" the chores went on.  
  
As Touji went to fulfill his duties, Shinji heard the sound of a speeding car in the distance.   
  
Touji ran to the window. "It's our teacher, Mrs. Katsuragi!" He had heard the sound of the car as well. Following Touji were Shinji and Kensuke, who held a video camera tightly in his hand.  
  
"Oh, she's so hot!" Kensuke focused his camera on the beautiful, black-haired, "well developed" Misato Katsuragi, who was exiting her car with a smile. As she walked to the entrance of the school, the eyes of each male student in her class followed.  
  
She entered the classroom moments later, and Hikari instructed the class to stand, bow, and then sit.  
  
"Today, we have a new blue haired babe in our class! Let's all give a warm welcome to Rei Ayanami!" Misato wasn't one to waste energy.  
  
Rei smiled at the class, "Hey! How's it hangin—" she froze at the sight of the boy who she knew saw up her skirt. Shinji was startled as well.  
  
"Augh! You're the pervert who saw up my skirt!" Rei pointed accusingly at Shinji, who was actually quite pleased to have Rei in his class. He blushed.  
  
"Hey! What are you talking about? You were the one flashing them around!" Asuka retaliated. Shinji was an idiot, but he was her idiot.   
  
"Who are you? Do you ride that pervert's pony?" Asuka was taken aback. For a new student, Rei was very confident.   
  
The class exploded with laughter. "Shinji! I didn't know you were getting it from Asuka!" Kensuke almost broke down in tears.   
  
Shinji stood up aggressively. "It's not like that!" The insults were traded across the entire classroom.  
  
"Ms. Katsuragi!" Hikari also stood with the rest of the class. "Shouldn't you stop this?" She looked at the class, who was on the verge of physical abuse. Asuka had already slapped Rei, and Shinji left Kensuke on the ground motionless after kicking him in his area.  
  
"Nah, this is too exciting." Misato simply smiled and enjoyed the daily festivities.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, even though its not anything new. I guess it was meant to provide you with a little taste of my writing style, lol. Please leave nice (but honest) comments. :D 


End file.
